100 5 Word Prompts
by Mini Goat
Summary: Little out-takes based on a prompt challenge. Will be updated randomly as I get them done. Some Atlantis too.
1. Actually… I just miss you – Episode 1

_**AN:**__I like most everyone else, probably won't get through all 100 but honestly, you never know with me. I'm a lunatic. _

_Inspired by __Five Word Prompts__ by _amaradangeli

No matter the distance...

**"****Actually… I just miss you." – Episode 1 **

Jack put his boots on his desk. The communication burst from Atlantis had come through this morning. Most of it was requisitions, updates, mission reports. A handful of personal letters home from various Atlantis team members. The spooks could ruck through those for classified items. Ah! There it was. At the bottom of the list of files in the personal folder. Innoxiously marked with 'Gen. J. J. O'Neill'. Cute. Seemingly innocent and yet not. Not from her at least. Jack grinned and downloaded the file to a thumb drive that he tucked in the breast pocket of his uniform jacket.

Later that evening he dropped his keys on the table by his front door. The apartment felt empty. It always did. She'd never really lived there anyway. She'd briefly lived in a similarly soulless apartment in Nevada for a year then moved back to Colorado Springs to the home he'd bought during his divorce. It sat empty. Like this place did all day. He could sell it but he had hopes that she'd come home. Someday.

He drew the thumb drive out of his pocket and slid it into the side of his government-issue laptop that had the correct encryption codes to read the file he'd received.

Her face appeared on the screen. He couldn't stop himself from grinning again at the sight of her eyes, the wistful smile on her face, the cute way she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"So apparently John really didn't want this job. After my last go around with Woolsey I can see why. Ronon is still convinced I'm pretty useless. He'll get over it. You did.

Rodney apparently thought we had some sort of unresolved sexual thing going on. I've never had to work so hard not to laugh since Selmac started feeding dad terrible jokes. Honestly Jack, you should have seen his face. He was so… earnest about it. Like he'd spent days thinking about how he was going to approach me about __my__ feelings for him.

If he had any idea how in love with you I was the first time he met me he could have saved himself so much anguish." She giggled helplessly then bit her lip and looked at the camera shyly as though she were telling him one of her darkest secrets.

"I will say this, Atlantis is beautiful. Especially at night. But when I look out on the water when the sun us setting, all I see is you." She sighed wistfully.

"Actually, I just miss you. Both of you. So much." She admitted with a sad sigh and the recording ended.

Jack leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I miss you too Carter." He whispered hoarsely around the lump in his throat.

"Mr. O'Neill?" a soft feminine voice said from the doorway.

Jack looked up at the young woman standing there. "I thought I heard you come in. She's asleep. I'll see you tomorrow." His afternoon nanny told him. She had been hired to watch Grace from the time the daycare closed until whatever time Jack got back from the unassuming building where HWS was located.

"Thank you Marie." He told her. "Was she good today?"

"She's always good Mr. O'Neill. She misses her mother."

Jack nodded. "Yah. We all do."


	2. Alright, I'll leave you alone – Ep 2

_It's a great honor Carter. Really!_

**Chapter Text**

"Sir."

"Carter."

"You don't need to stay sir."

"Teal'c told me someone needed to be here while he couldn't." Jack explained mildly.

"I'd prefer you didn't." She said wistfully.

"Oh, it's not so bad." He said soothingly.

"Not so bad? Not so __bad__?! I am covered in… What is this stuff anyway sir?"

"Looks kind of like that glitter slime Cassie likes to make."

"It feels like snot and it's on every single inch of my body __Sir__."

"Danny says it's some local custom. It's supposed to be a great honor." He grinned. She really did look cute covered in sparkly lavender glistening slime.

"Sir." He voice hit a watery whine. "It's soaking into my underwear."

Jack slowly developed a traumatized look on his face as he tried very hard not to think about glitter… there…

"Alright, I'll leave you alone." He turned and walked out of the gossamer tent as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.


	3. And slowly… I was forgotten – Ep 3

_RepliWeir reflects on love and loss in her dying act_

**Chapter Text**

I drift. Alone. Cold. Unbelievably cold. I relive those last moments, the moments with them, with __him__. I hadn't planned to feel this way. When I left Earth, I ended things with Simon because I knew I was never coming back again and it just wasn't fair to him at all. It wasn't like Samantha and Jack, our love wouldn't have held us together over the years. Eventually he would have resented my leaving, resented me making excuse after excuse over the years to not come home.

We never had the transcendent feelings that could survive being kept apart by our well meaning but mislead government when it came to emotional attachments. To survive on stolen scraps and hidden promises until the war with the Goa'uld ended. I pity them. I envy them. Oh how I envy them.

I don't even know if this is really me. I feel it is. I have every memory of the flesh and blood me, every emotion. Every desire. Every regret. It is not Simon I regret. It's not. Simon was sweet, intelligent, but not frighteningly so. Simon has always looked put together and urbane. Like a model out of GQ or an L.L. Bean catalogue. He didn't have messy dark hair or scattered thoughts or random thoughts at inopportune times.

Simon would never have driven RC cars through the halls of Atlantis, terrorizing the technical staff. Laughing when he was scolded by technician and superior officer alike.

Simon would never get into a food fight with a coworker or reassure her that she was doing the right thing being exactly where she was questioning her own judgment.

It wasn't Simon she missed. It was perennially amused hazel ringed with blue eyes even when he was annoyed or exasperated. It was full lips inclined to a jaunty snark and a rangy body she'd fantasized about more than she cared to admit.

She missed her team but most of all she missed him.

Her remaining act of love for them was to save them from herself. In her hubris, she had chosen a course that lead to where she currently was. Cold. Dead she supposed. Floating in space with the rest of the remaining Asurans who's motives she could no longer guarantee. If she ever could. A poor choice in a list of poor choices.

But, they were safe. Her family by love if not by blood. The blood of the convent thicker than the water of the womb. She'd sworn her allegiance and so, with her dying not truly a breath, she'd sacrificed her remaining regret on the sword of temperance.

They would move on of course. He would find another woman to love without her in his life. He'd miss her, she though, but not like Jack would have missed Samantha in the same situation. Sam wore his ring on her tags, kept it in her desk drawer while on missions. Not forbidden, simply frowned on given how many times he'd personally rewarded her with much deserved promotions. She had been Woolsey's first choice to command the mission. Jack had firmly told the other man no and that had been the end of that. Perhaps Jack had worried Samantha would leave as she had and never return.

She'd told Jack he didn't need to worry, Sam would always come home to him. She was as invested in Jack as Liz had been in her team. Men and women she loved as brothers sisters. One she'd loved as far, far more.

She knew though that time would ease their pain of the loss of her and they would all move on with their lives. Even him.

… and slowly… I was forgotten.

It was her final thought before the cold shut down the last of her processors. She would dream no more.


	4. Then everything just disappears - Ep 4

**"******And then everything just disappears" – Episode 4****

It's not like this is his first rodeo. Jack has been tortured before. Everything from water boarding to sodomization. The acid thing wasn't actually that bad. Sure it was excruciating but it wasn't terrifying. It wasn't humiliating. Having to listen to the guy gloat the entire time was a bit on the annoying side but he didn't expect any less of the other man's towering ego to have succeeded on accidently capturing one of his primary targets.

If Jack ever got his hands on that slimy Tok'ra snake that dragged him here then took off like a coward when he realized how deep the shit was about to get he'd make sure there was one less space snake. He wanted to be angry at Sam for talking him into doing it but he understood her motivations. He'd have done exactly the same for her.

He'd probably never see her again and that thought was singularly depressing. Of all his regrets, that was the one that swam to the surface every time he was thrown in his cell. Well, until Daniel showed up to keep him company. He wouldn't tell him how she was either which told him a lot anyway. She'd lost a brother and now… whatever he was to her. Jack had his hopes about that situation but his luck appears to have run out for good unless Daniel could pull one hell of a giant rabbit out of his ass this time.

He wouldn't put it past him.

Daniel kept trying to talk Jack into ascension but Daniel didn't get it. Jack couldn't ascend. Not because he didn't understand how or didn't want to. He couldn't do it because he'd spend the rest of Sam's life watching over her then the rest of eternity lamenting her loss when she inevitably died of old age.

Life without her was not worth living.

He'd end up punished like Orlin or worse. And for what? For being in love with someone? What a stupid reason to be punished. The Alterans were as bad as the military in that regard. He probably wouldn't even get in trouble about Sam first, it would probably be killing Anubus or some other Goa'uld. Jack just wasn't the kind of guy that could watch people he cared about being slaughtered from afar. Not if he had the power to stop it.

He was being dragged back to the torture table. Time for more fun and games with ol' Bocce. Great.

Jack enjoyed the fact that acting dumb seemed to piss the snake off. He was never getting the codes and he didn't have anything that would actually get Jack's cooperation as Daniel was a glowey space squid now and Sam was out of his reach. Nope, all space Ba'al had was cutting remarks and torture.

Hours of excruciating torture. And then a sarcophagus that Daniel warned him would make him addicted eventually. But Jack had kicked addiction before.

The acid dripped on him reached his heart once again. And then everything just disappears.

Until next time.

And the time after that.


	5. And where do I go? – Episode 5

**"****And where do I go?" – Episode 5**

Sam, why are you sad Sam? Talk to me. Why won't any of you talk to me? Colonel. Colonel! What happened to you out there? Someone give him a shot of pain killer and get him into surgery before he bleeds out. Sam would kill me if we lost Jack. General Hammond? What happened to them? Why do you look so grim? Why does everyone look so upset? Why is no one listening to me?! Janet's hands flew to her mouth as a body bag is brought through the gate. Oh god, who did we lose?! Please not Daniel. Teal'c! Grab Sam she's going to pass out. Oh god. What happened? Airman, help me get these people off the ramp. My hand… why did my hand pass though you… what... oh… oh no… Cassie… I need to tell Jack to take care of Cassie.

* * *

It was a nice service. I liked the story about how we met Sam. Everyone but Jack and Daniel laughed, they cringed, as they should. How brave my girl was accepting my flag.

My sweet little Cassie. So grown now. Being so brave for everyone else when I know how your heart is breaking. Ah, there's our Jack, ever perceptive, checking on you because he sees through your act. If only he were as perceptive of other things. No, wait, good. Sam too and Daniel and Teal'c. My family. Jack will have to take care of all of you now. He always has though. Even when you didn't realize that's what he was doing.

Others are here too as one might expect for such an event. General Hammond. You have been a good commander my dear friend. Always there for me; always supporting me when others would have run roughshod over me. My loyal and ever efficient staff. So many men and women who I trusted with my life and the lives of my friends. Walter and Sly, two sides of the same coin. Loyal, trustworthy, and the only reason many of them were still alive.

My poor Daniel. So lost within yourself. You were so different after you returned from being ascended. The blooming love I'd felt for you tamped down when you didn't recognize who I was to you. Now we'll never have the chance to rebuild that fragile love. I hope some day someone holds your heart gently and loves you the way you deserve my dearest. I will always love you.

My dearest Sam; truest of friends. How am I now to convince you that the man you belong with is the one with his arm over your shoulder right now? Protecting you from your own emotions. Did you invite the cop to be here for you? Did he make excuses as men like him will do? I imagine he did. Telling you he couldn't just drop an investigation for the death of a woman he didn't know, as though losing your best friend is such a little thing. No, better that he has stayed away. The comfort you need isn't in his arms.

And Jack. Colonel O'Neill. Their glue, their support. You who have lost the most of all of us and bravely loves all of us with all your heart because you don't know how to do anything else do you? You love them so much you will sacrifice yourself for them if need be and they you. Let Sam love you. Tell her how you feel before you lose her to a man who only sees her pretty face and not her beautiful soul.

But now I watch you all, unable to touch you. Unable to sooth your hurts or tell you that you are loved. You will have to do that for each other now. Jack you will have to tell Sam you love her yourself. I won't be there to tell her so for you. Cassie, you will have to admit your heart hurts without me there to guess. Jack and Sam don't read you like an open book the way I do. Daniel, you will need to seek out emotional support. I won't be there to guess that you need to be held.

I wish I could ascend like Daniel so I could be with him again one day, to be there for all of you, but that was not in the cards. My death was too sudden, too violent for such things. Instead, I silently watch you all hold each other. Missing me. Loving me. And where do I go? Where do I go?


	6. anyone could tell from here – Ep 6

Sam thinks her private life is just that. Of course... it isn't...

**"****anyone could tell from here." – Episode 6 **

Jennifer plopped on Sam's couch like she lived there.

"Did you volunteer to beard the beast or did you draw the short straw?" Sam asked her, looking up from her paperwork. It was still painful to make the long walk to her office with a broken leg so she was camped out in her quarters doing paperwork.

Jen shrugged. "Technically I'm your doctor and performing a checkup."

"Unofficially?"

"I hate my job Sam. Carson was great at this and I'm just… floundering." She admitted sadly.

Sam nodded slowly. With a few more years of experience she'd be a natural but Jen had been thrust into the job due to unfortunate circumstances. "I won't say it will get easier Jen, it doesn't but as you do it, it will come more naturally to you."

Jennifer Keller sighed and put her chin in her hand. "You know you never finished our conversation earlier." She said pointedly.

"Which conversation was that?" Sam asked idly, her nose in a report.

"About your husband…"

Sam choked. "What… ah… what makes you think I'm married?" Sam tried to sound casual and failed.

Jen grinned. "John is a blabber mouth." She admitted and chuckled.

"I am going to kill him." Sam said darkly.

"Oh relax. I tricked him into telling me when he was high on pain meds after his last failed attempt at killing himself creatively." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I am still going to kill him. He better not say anything to anyone else."

"What? Why not Sam? It's not illegal to be married."

"It's a little sketchy when your husband is a joint chief and your position was recommended by the joint chiefs after Congress forced their hand."

"Oh... my god… You married Jack!" She squealed.

"Keep it down! Someone will hear you!" Sam snapped.

Jen childishly stuck her tongue out at Sam. "I wish Liz was still alive. She had a bet about when he'd finally ask."

Sam sighed.

Jen giggled. "Oh come on Sam. Anyone could tell from here how he feels about you. I'm just glad it wasn't that cop. Liz hated him."

"She never met him." Sam denied.

"She didn't have to. Daniel and Jack told her enough that she wanted to yeet him into a sun."

"Yeet?"

"Toss, throw, blast, you get what I mean. She said he was pscho and Liz was a super good judge of character."

"I know. Jack was really upset when we got the news. I'm sorry. I know how much everyone here loves her."

Jen shrugged though. "We lose people Sam. It happens… so was it a nice wedding?"

Sam chucked. "Yes it was a nice wedding and don't you dare go around blabbing about it. We had to keep things very small and private for obvious reasons. When he retires in a couple years it won't be such a problem."

"And then you can work on having another baby." She said grinning.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "How much did that idiot say while on drugs?"


	7. Are you finishing that or…? – Episode 7

_**AN:**__ Sam knows EXACTLY what she's doing_

**"****Are you finishing that or…?" – Episode 7**

Another world, one of dozens they had visited so far. This one about as quiet as you could get. No flying space danger noodles, no homicidal chipmunks. Nothing but stars, ruins, trees, and his team for a couple weeks while Daniel did his translations. If this place had a pond, Jack would happily retire here. Especially if he could talk a particular Major to join him in that retirement. Jack grinned. A pipe dream for certain but not one he didn't engage in off and on over the years. They had an understanding of sorts. They also didn't ask anything of each other. Usually.

SG-1 sat companionably around the fire Teal'c had laboriously assembled. Jack and Teal'c had found logs they brought over to give them something to sit on besides cold damp dirt. The tents were side by side behind them. Teal'c and Daniel in one, Jack and Sam in the other. Jack chose to willfully lie to himself about that arrangement but he wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself.

Sam sat next to him cleaning her side arm and reassembling it. The firelight catching in her hair and turning it into a halo of spun gold.

After a while Sam finally looked up as if only now noticing his eyes on her. In reality she'd noticed from the start but she enjoyed his attention and preferred he continued. If you called attention to it too soon, he'd make excuses, bluster and back off. It was a bit of a numbers game, how long to let him stare before things got too far but not so short of a time that he skittered off like Daniel on a first date. Sam smiled at Jack in amusement.

"Do you need me to clean your sidearm too sir?"

Jack stared at her open mouthed for a moment. She did not just offer to? She was grinning at him just a little. Yup. She totally meant that the exact dirty way he'd taken it. Jack swallowed. "Not at the moment Carter. Possibly later." He coughed. Oh yah, real smooth O'Neill. You've got game that's for sure.

Sam smirked at his discomfort. Dammit she had played him.

Jack looked over at Teal'c half finished cupcake. "Are you finishing that or...?"

The large Jaffa snatched his cupcake away and crammed it into his mouth in a single bite then scowled. Clearly indicating to Jack to get his own damned cupcakes.

Randomly Daniel started talking across the fire. "You guys ever get weirdly attached to an overly specific word?"

"Oh!" Sam said. "Like plethora!"

"Yes exactly!"

"Plethora Carter?"

"Yes. It means an unusually large quantity."

"I know what it means." His voice was a little waspish in its defensiveness.

"Why plethora Sam?" Daniel asked her.

"You know, I don't really know. I do remember how I learned it though. I was top of my class in sixth grade. Jacqueline Gauze and were so far ahead of everyone that Mrs. Plunges didn't know what to do with us at all so she started giving us vocabulary assignments. That one just stuck with me." She grinned happily at the memory. "What about you Teal'c? got a favorite word?"

"Mine is onomatopoeia Major Carter."

"Interesting choice Teal'c. Any particular reason?" she asked him clearly genuinely interested.

"I like that it sounds, silly." Teal'c admitted absolutely dead pan. Everyone looked at him, unsure if he was making a joke until the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly. Jack laughed first.

"Sounds dirty too if you say it fast enough." Jack told him.

"I do not understand O'Neill." Teal'c proceeded to say onomatopoeia quickly until it garbled into something that sounded roughly like 'I don' wana pee yah'. A low chuckle rumbled from his chest. "I see." He admitted which made everyone laugh.

"How about you Daniel?" Jack asked him still chuckling.

"Well, honestly, mine isn't technically English."

"As long as it's not Goa'uld." Jack growled.

"No, Hindu actually. It's ananda."

Jack and Sam looked at him curiously.

"It means... well it means extreme happiness, the highest state of love." He told them.

"Leave it to Space Monkey to get all schmaltzy on us." Jack said with a chuckle.

"So what's yours Jack?" Daniel asked him.

"Mine?"

"I don't see anyone else named Jack sitting around the fire do you." Daniel said snarkily. Sam chuckled.

"No giggling Carter." He said absently. He was ever so tempted to say alacrity but suspected that his second might actually punch him for it and he was in range of her swift and oft painful fist.

"Sorry sir." Her voice clear indicated she wasn't even a little sorry about laughing at him.

"Diaphanous."

"What does this word diaphanous mean O'Neill?" Teal'c asked having not heard it before.

"Er, well, it means… delicate, translucent. Floaty."

Daniel gave him a long silent look until Jack looked away uncomfortably.

"That's very poetic of you sir." Sam said smiling.

"What can I say, I'm a poetic kind of guy."

From across the fire Daniel coughed as though he was trying not to laugh. "Yah," he sighed dramatically, "Well, I think I'll turn in for now. Wake me at my watch."

"Goodnight Daniel." Sam said with a smile.

"Sleep well Daniel Jackson."

Jack continued to not look at Daniel. "Night."

Sam was now watching Jack until he became uncomfortable under her gaze as well.

"What is it Carter?"

"Oh nothing. My second favorite word is buccaneer." She flashed him a grin and got up in a fluid motion. "Good night Sir."

"Right. Sweet dreams Carter." His mind flashed to a particular incident and knew for certain she'd deliberately baited him for a second time tonight. Do'h.


	8. are you stupid or stupid? – Episode 8

**"**are** you stupid or stupid?" – Episode 8** **Chapter Text**

"Well, for starters, she's crazy." Daniel said to Jack who had just asked him what he thought of Vala after getting to know her better.

Jack chuckled and saluted Daniel with his pint of Guinness. "Teal'c says she likes you."

"Indeed I did O'Neill." Teal'c said from the other side of Daniel. He was wearing a black suit and black shirt with a black bandana covering his forehead, his now long hair poking out from underneath.

"Is this some kind of intervention guys because really… it's rarely a good idea to date coworkers."

"Seems to have worked out for Carter and me." Jack said reasonably.

"Oh, happy anniversary by the way. I'd have gotten you guys a gift but we both know it's really for Sam so I didn't bother." Daniel said unironically.

Jack smiled a little into his beer.

"I wish many more happy years to you O'Neill." Teal'c told him.

"Hell of a way to spend my anniversary. At a bar in DC because my wife is chasing space aliens."

Daniel smirked.

"Back to you dating one though." Jack quipped and grinned wider when Daniel winced.

"I do not understand your reluctance Daniel Jackson."

"Well… There's that thing about her being crazy."

Jack shrugged though. "Carter seems fine with crazy and you two are a lot alike."

"Jack, no offence but if I wanted to date you I'd switch sides."

Teal'c actually laughed at Daniel's comment. "Daniel Jackson I do not believe O'Neill's affections for you lean that way."

"You're both dicks." Daniel grumbled.

Jack chuckled. "Ask her out Danny. She likes you."

"She also likes petty theft and bombs. What's your point?"

"Well, she's also smart, funny, hot…" Jack pointed out.

"Vala Mal Doran carries a great unspoken affection for you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him and dug into the gigantic plate of nachos the waitress brought.

When Jack reached over to snag one Teal'c glared at him until he withdrew his hand. "If you wished for nachos O'Neill, you should have ordered some."

Jack nodded and frowned. "Dually noted."

"Look did Sam put you up to this?" Daniel asked.

Jack just shrugged and caught a waitresses' attention to get his own plate of nachos.

"She did didn't she. Jack I can't believe you after all the crap you gave me to get off your ass about your relationship with Sam."

"Daniel a balls hot woman wants to bed you after you have slept with every space princess from here to Alderann. Are you stupid or stupid?"


End file.
